


following

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [61]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: (due to alcohol), Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel offers to take Bonnie out for drinks, and Bonnie rolls her eyes. “What? So you can ask me about Frank’s past again?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	following

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/132974794380/laurel-x-bonnie-broken-glass)

Laurel offers to take Bonnie out for drinks, and Bonnie rolls her eyes. “What? So you can ask me about Frank’s past again?”

And Laurel’s lips turn down, just the slightest bit, and her voice is firm, “No.”

Bonnie tells herself not to get involved, not to be curious. Terrible things happen when she starts looking, and no matter how nice she looks, it never made her nice.

She goes to the bar anyways.

.

“I’m just not ready for such a serious relationship, y'know?” Laurel says three drinks later, just loud enough to be heard over the thumping music, and Bonnie’s tempted to call her out on the lie. She’d been plenty ready the last time they were here, but now her trust was corroded, and really, Frank shouldn’t be surprised- Laurel was way too good for him.

“You’re still in school,” Bonnie agrees, sipping her gin. “it’s easier to experiment.”

“Exact- are you making fun of me?” Laurel accuses, with a drunken playfulness.

Bonnie smiles, probably more amused than she ought to be. “What was it? Oh yes, ‘back off, she’s mine’?”

“Fuck,” Laurel groans, gulping her beer. “Do you guys hear everything?”

“Of course not,” Bonnie soothes. “Only the potentially embarrassing stuff.”

“Great,” Laurel says. “So how are things with you and Asher?”

Bonnie throws back the rest of the gin, and Laurel whistles low. “That good?”

“He’s a kid,” Bonnie blurts out, and immediately wants to take it back. Annalise would  _kill_  her if Laurel unraveled too much. “I mean,” Bonnie corrects, “he just doesn’t take to instruction very well.”

Laurel chokes on her drink- and at least now the girl is way too distracted to be thinking dangerous thoughts. “ _What_ \- that- that’s totally not an age thing.”

“Uh huh,” Bonnie says skeptically.

“It isn’t!” 

“Are you offering?” Bonnie asks, fully expecting Laurel to blush deeper and silently finish her drink.

But Laurel’s eyes are too bright, and Bonnie didn’t realize how close their bar stools were until Laurel fidgets, their knees brushing. “Well I can’t have you disparaging my generation, so yes.”

Bonnie’s taken aback, and voices the first rebuttal that comes to mind. “Are you always so mouthy and easy when you drink?”

The girl doesn’t get offended though, she throws back her head and laughs, as if Bonnie’s being obvious and takes her hand. “C'mon, I bet my place is closer.”

And Bonnie follows, not even noticing her empty glass crashing to the floor.


End file.
